


红毯之后

by huyuanhuannai



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rape, Slut Henry Cavill
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huyuanhuannai/pseuds/huyuanhuannai
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Henry Cavill
Kudos: 4





	红毯之后

红毯上一声声的狂热的喊叫，男人女人的声音都混杂着，他享受着一切。亨利喜欢这些陌生男人女人们的追捧，也不屑这些追捧。这所有的来着周围的迷恋，他可以在他们的恳求下微微勾起嘴角，看着男人们与美色四目交接时的窘迫模样暗自嗤笑，却仍保持着端庄、高高在上的神情，宛如一尊不可亵渎的神像。  
谁都不知道这副高高在上的西装下是怎样的景色。黑色的蕾丝吊带套装藏着西装里面，他感觉到那层布料紧绷着自己丰满的奶和屁股，下面肥美的嫩穴似乎已经被勒出了汁，正丝丝缕缕地渗到他的西装裤外。到时候，所有人都将知道，一副清纯模样的亨利卡维尔是个随时随地在发情发骚的婊子。  
忍耐着，夜幕降临了，属于婊子的时刻到了。包裹着丰满肉体的西装被撕开，渴望粗大肉棒的欲望已经迫不及待地展现了出来。将亨利包围着的男人们，或许是五六个，或许更多。一拥而上，痴迷地舔舐他流了满腿淫汁的白嫩大腿和肥美的花穴。两边被蕾丝胸罩托举着的肥乳，也被男人们撕破轻薄的阻隔，迷恋地吸吮，乳汁迸发在男人们的身上，空气中散发着亨利婊子的骚味和奶味。“插…插进来，快点！”亨利不满地轻声呵斥。  
他跪在了地上，像熟练接客的妓女，翘起了他正在泊泊出汁的肉屁股，两根肉棒插进了他的肛洞，两根肉棒插进了他的花穴，研磨着，冲撞着。他爽得想叫，却叫不出来，嘴被一根粗壮的肉棒堵住，只能流着眼泪，发出唔唔的带着鼻音的闷哼声。乳房被男人们撞击得不断摇晃，又很快地被抓住，被男人们用力埋住，着迷地吸着奶头，拉扯着，疼痛和泌乳的快意并存。白花花的肉屁股在男人们的撞击和拍打下变得红彤彤两片。占据了两个紧致肉穴的男人们不愿放手，惹得其他男人们发出不满的怒吼，只得按住亨利挣扎的胳膊，肏进他白嫩的腋下。男人们将精液射在他紧致湿热的肉穴内，还有肥美的大腿上、黑色的蕾丝吊带袜也星星点点的一片。雪白的双乳上，精液和奶水混在了一起，散发着奶味和腥味。脸上、背上、臀部、甚至穿着丝袜的脚心，全是男人们标记领地的痕迹。  
亨利大汗淋漓地和男人们抱在一起，他享受男人们对他疯狂迷恋又争风吃醋的目光，享受着他们的巨大阴茎在体内用力冲撞，喜欢自己的乳汁和潮吹的淫水被男人们争先恐后地舔掉。  
他甚至不知道他们是谁，他也不需要知道，哪怕换一个地点，换一个时间，照样有这样的一群陌生男人，召之即来挥之即去，被自己当成泄欲的工具，就是他们能够得到的最大荣幸。


End file.
